


Maybe Just A Handshake

by maddie_amber



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddie_amber/pseuds/maddie_amber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had set up camp on the front lawn, and settled in.  All Beth wanted to do was introduce herself to these strangers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Just A Handshake

**Author's Note:**

> For a complete list of my TWD fiction please see my profile. I’ve tried to keep my stories and drabbles consistent so that when read in the order listed they make a coherent narrative.

Beth heard their approach long before she saw them. The deep, throaty rumble of the motorcycle cut through the silent stillness of the fields and hills. A primal sound felt as much as heard, deep in your bones and nerves. It took courage to ride something that loud these days but Daddy said all motorcycle riders where careless. He didn’t trust anyone who wouldn’t put their body safely inside the steel fortress of a good truck. So whoever was riding that bike was already down low in her father’s estimation. It didn’t seem to bother Daddy when she jumped on a horse bareback and took off across the fields, racing fast as the wind. What was the difference?

As they turned into the long drive and came into view, Jimmy placed his body between her and the newcomers. Since her big brother had – gotten sick – Jimmy had taken it upon himself to be her self-appointed protector. Sometimes she resented his assumption that she was his to protect. Like now. She just wanted to see these new people who were friends of Rick and Lori. Truth be told she wanted to see who had the audacity to ride the bike.

There probably wouldn’t be any introductions. Daddy said these people wouldn’t be around long enough to get to know. That didn’t make her any less curious.


End file.
